charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Ordinary Witches/Plot
As Piper expresses second thoughts about the Avatars' plans, Kyle sneaks into the manor. He throws an Avatar Vanquishing Potion at Leo, but the other Avatars intervene and prevent the potion from breaking. Paige proposes to Kyle that he travels back in time, to see what happened to his parents. Kyle is skeptical when he learns that Leo will send him back, but Paige convinces him. Leo opens a portal and Paige and Kyle step through. They find themselves in New York on the date of December 28, 1981, in front of the Columbia University, where Kyle's parents taught. Kyle thinks that Leo set him up, and resolves to find the warehouse where his parents died. Trying to hail a taxi, Kyle meets his mother, Ruth, and his younger self. thumb Phoebe proposes to switch her powers with Piper, allowing her to have the vision that Kyra gave to Phoebe about Utopia. Zankou attacks at a crucial moment and the spell transfers their powers to two mortals, Ronny and Denise. Leo drives Zankou off. Explosions in a neighboring house reveal who has Piper's powers; the sisters set out to find Phoebe's. Zankou has realized that Leo is now an Avatar, from the force of his attack. He meets with some of the Elders and tells them. thumb|left Kyle later gets to see his father, Jack, again while helping his mother, who had fainted earlier from seeing Kyle. His father thanks him for helping her. Jack gets a call from customs, saying that the manifest with the Cairo shipment is missing and that they will destroy the artifacts unless they can get there and identify them. Phoebe and Piper find the man with Phoebe's powers; his visions are telling him of his wife's affairs and she is angry over his accusations. She is throwing his belongings out of a window. Phoebe persuades him to come to the manor. Piper has brought the neighbor with her powers and the sisters prepare to read a spell, when the two with their powers decide they'd rather keep them. Denise freezes Piper and Phoebe and the two flee. In the past, young Kyle finds Paige and Kyle hiding among the shipment. He believes they are his imaginary friends who protect him. Kyle mentions how he doesn't want to lose his parents again while Paige reminds him that his experiences made him who he is and changing the past would change all that. Leo orbs in to find Piper and Phoebe frozen. They explain what happened with their escaped powers. The Elders summon Leo. Phoebe finds the two bystanders by scrying to be at Lake Tahoe. The man is using premonitions to win at casino games, when Piper and Phoebe appear. Phoebe shows the man Kyra's vision and the two agree to return the sisters' powers. thumb|left Leo, surrounded by a group of Elders, admits to being an Avatar and claims the Avatars don't threaten the Elders. All the Elders unsuccessfuly try to kill him and orb away when they fail. Meanwhile, the sisters, Ronny and Desine return to the manor where Zankou attacks. Denise blasts Zankou, knocking him into the wall. Zankou senses that Leo is still alive, mentions the trouble all they are in and flames away. thumb Kyle and Paige are hiding in the warehouse when his parents arrive. They are inspecting a box with several Avatar Vanquishing Potions. Demons arrive and attack Jack and Ruth. Most of the clay bottles break. Kyle and Paige realize the demons were after to the potions, as they feared the Avatars. Young Kyle comes in to discover his parents dead and finds the vial in his father's hand. Kyle consoles him and they leave. Piper and Phoebe have their powers back and are cleaning up the house. After discussing what Ronnie saw in the vision, Piper agrees that the Avatars' future is worth trying. Paige comes downstairs and also agrees that the Avatars' future is a good idea. Kyle, despite knowing that the Avatars didn't kill his parents, reveals he took one of the vanquishing potions from the past. Category:Plot Sections Category:Season 7 Plots